


It's Okay, Princess

by lashtonaf



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, Lashton - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Creampie, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Top Ashton, Watersports, Wow ok, blowjob, cum, dom!ash, lol woops, luke wears panties, sub!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonaf/pseuds/lashtonaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke likes being a tease, if he knows that Ashton will punish him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay, Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this isn't my best work, but once I started it I had to finish it. 
> 
> As always, leave feedback and stuff! (requests would be nice since I'm on winter break with loads of free time, just sayin)

           One of the only benefits of sitting at the very back of stage, is the ability to see everything going on around you. Unlike Michael, Luke, and Calum, who can only see what goes on directly in front of and sometimes beside them, Ashton can see everything.

            Tonight, however, that was a problem.

            It was the first night of the Rock Out With Your Socks Out tour, and apparently Luke felt like being a tease. First off, he brought a guy from the crowd in to play guitar, and then he preceded to compliment him, not only on his guitar skills, but also his looks. He knew this would drive Ashton crazy; and as if that wasn’t enough, Luke was wearing a pair of bright pink lace panties underneath his skinny jeans, knowing that Ashton would be the only one able to notice every time he bent down in front of him.

            After the show was over, and the four boys went back into their dressing room, Ashton made it obvious to Michael and Calum that he and Luke needed some privacy. As always, Michael felt like making some smartass comment, but saw the heat in Ashton’s eyes and decided that wouldn’t be a good idea at the moment.

            Once Michael and Calum went down the hall to the bathroom, Ashton roughly grabbed Luke by the elbow and jerked him off of the leather couch he was sat on, before shoving him into the nearest wall, keeping their bodies close.

            “What the hell is wrong with you, you fucking slut?!” Ashton hissed through gritted teeth, his mouth mere centimeters away from Luke’s, their warm breath mingling in the tension filled air between them.

            Luke bit his lip, suppressing a smirk, knowing that his intentions had succeeded, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

            Ashton’s eyebrows furrowed in frustration, as he reached up and grabbed Luke’s face, squeezing hard as he spat out, “you fucking know what you did. Flirting with another guy on stage and wearing slutty lingerie under your stage clothes? You knew that’d drive me fucking crazy!” he finished, before letting go of Luke’s face, which was turning red where his boyfriend’s hands had been just seconds before.

            Luke tried to act apologetic, “I-I’m sorry, Ashton,” he said, in a quivering tone.

            “Sorry, huh? Seems like someone who does shit like this isn’t sorry, nor do they plan to be. I think you deserve to be punished, maybe that’ll teach you a lesson, hm?” Ashton said, as his hands grazed Luke’s sides, stopping at his waist and squeezing as hard as he could, causing Luke to feel his fingernails in his skin, even through his t-shirt.

            Ashton kept his nails in Luke’s sides as he started kissing along his neck, along with harsh sucking and biting. Luke couldn’t form words at this point, and was simply breathing heavily, with some whimpers moving past his lips every so often.

            “Are you enjoying this, you slut?! You’re supposed to be punished!” Ashton yelled, as he stopped kissing Luke’s neck, resulting in a moan from the younger boy.

            “N-no…I’m not, my neck hurts.” Luke said, being halfway serious, since Ashton had bit pretty hard into his neck, probably leaving bruises.

            “Well you better get used to it, I’ve barely started,” Ashton said, slowly grinding his crotch against Luke’s, as their eyes stayed locked intensely, and both were hard at this point, needing some form of release from the tight jeans. “Get on your knees.” Ashton demanded, as he let go of Luke’s waist, pushing him downwards.

            Once Luke was down on the floor, Ashton could see how uncomfortable he looked having to deal with the raging hard on squeezed into his tight jeans, which made him smirk. He then unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them halfway down his thighs, as well as his boxers, which caused his boner to spring free, very close to Luke’s face.

            Ashton reached down and pumped himself a few times, saying “open your mouth,” in a harsh tone. Luke did so, as Ashton ran the tip of his hard cock over Luke’s lips, before slowly sliding it in, hitting the back of Luke’s throat, causing the younger boy to gag. Once he was entirely in Luke’s mouth, Ashton grabbed fistfuls of the younger boy’s blonde hair, tugging on it, before he pulled himself out and abruptly thrust back in, hitting Luke’s throat even harder this time.

            “Mmm, Luke, your mouth feels so fucking good around my cock,” Ashton said, as he continued to fuck Luke’s mouth. “Is my little slut enjoying this?”

            Luke hummed in agreement and Ashton could feel the vibrations of his mouth and throat around his cock, making him twitch.

            Luke’s eyes began to water, and Ashton pulled out soon after, “that feels amazing but I can’t cum yet, your punishments barely started.” Luke looked up at Ashton with watery doe eyes and licked his lips, still being able to taste Ashton.

            Ashton grabbed Luke’s arm again and jerked him up off of the floor before leading him over to the couch he was sitting on a few minutes earlier. “Get on your hands and knees, now.” Ashton demanded, as Luke climbed onto the couch and got into the position that Ashton wanted.

            “No punishment would be complete without some spanking, isn’t that right, princess?” Ashton asked Luke, as the younger boys cock throbbed, due to Ashton finally calling him princess.

            “Yes, daddy, I deserve to be spanked.” Luke responded, in a low voice.

            “Damn right you do,” Ashton said, as he reached under Luke and undid his jeans, before coming back up and pulling them down, showing off the lace underwear. Ashton ran his fingers slowly along the edge, admiring how cute Luke’s butt looked in them.

            Finally, Ashton took one of his large hands and squeezed Luke’s butt, before lifting his hand up and slapping it back as hard as possible, the sound of the welt loud, and Luke’s whining even louder.

            “Shut the fuck up, you got yourself into this,” Ashton snapped, as he continued hitting Luke’s ass, trying to hit the same sensitive area each time. Luke had his eyes clenched shut to somewhat hold back the tears he felt forming. “Are you learning your lesson?”

            Luke tried to answer him, but when he opened his mouth only a whimper sound came out.

            “I SAID, ARE YOU LEARNING YOUR LESSON? ANSWER ME.” Ashton yelled, as he slapped Luke’s ass even harder.

            “Yes, daddy, yes! I am!” Luke responded, in a broken tear filled voice, as tears ran from his eyes and sprinkled the couch underneath him.

            “Good!” Ashton finished, leaving one more harsh slap on Luke’s butt, before turning him around and making him sit on his, now red and swollen, ass.

            Luke looked up at Ashton and sniffled, using the back of his hand to dry the tears that were running down his face. Although he looked awful, and seemed to be suffering, this is what Luke desired. He got off to being wrecked while Ashton called him dirty names, and that’s exactly what Ashton had in mind.

            “What next, princess?” Ashton said, as he looked at Luke with the same heat in his eyes, but with a mischievous glint in his eyes that told Luke he had something in mind already.

            “I-I don’t know, daddy.” Luke answered, shakily, looking up at Ashton as he bit his lip, waiting for what was next.

            “Stand up for me,” Ashton demanded, and Luke obeyed. Once he had stood up, slightly wincing at the pain from his spanking, Ashton grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close, kissing his neck roughly and biting along his jawline. “You know, baby,” he said, in between his harsh kisses, “I really have to take a piss, and I think you’d look really good soaked in it.”

            Luke whimpered and felt his cock twitch at these words. This was one of the ultimate forms of dominance, and that’s exactly what he wanted, what he _needed_.

            “Pl-please, Ashton,” he said, realizing his mistake when Ashton bolted up and glared at him.       

            “What’d you call me?” he snapped, as he clenched tightly onto Luke’s sides again.

            “Daddy! I’m sorry! Don’t be mad, please!” Luke whined, annoying Ashton.

            Ashton had his jaw clenched and he was breathing heavily through his nose, “Don’t let it happen again. Get on your knees,” he demanded through gritted teeth.

            Luke didn’t hesitate, his knees touching the floor almost immediately, his ass still aching as it was propped on his feet.

            Ashton stood in front of Luke, spreading his legs apart as he pushed his, already undone, jeans down a little more, as well as his boxers. His hard cock sprung free and was inches away from Luke’s mouth, making him lick his lips.

            He grabbed his cock and positioned it towards Luke’s neck before letting go, his hot stream of piss hitting his neck and running down over his collarbones.

            Luke found this to be strangely exhilarating. The hot liquid ran its path over his neck, down the valleys of his collarbones, and down his belly, soaking his shirt. His lace underwear and jeans also being wettened, before a puddle formed underneath him.

            Ashton was also enjoying this, biting his lip as he looked down at Luke, as he covered him in his fluids. Luke had his eyes closed and his head thrown back, in both exhilaration and giving Ashton more area of his neck to aim at.

            “You might want to keep your eyes closed, sweetheart,” Ashton said, slightly giggling, as he repositioned his cock to point higher up. He let his last little bit out around Luke’s forehead, as he admired the way it ran down his face and dripped from his jawline.

             Once he was completely finished, Luke opened his eyes and mouth, allowing Ashton to stick his cock into his mouth again. Luke licked it clean before hollowing his cheeks and bobbing up and down on it a few times, making Ashton moan and grab his hair, pulling him off and up to his feet.

             Once Luke was standing up straight again, Ashton pulled his wet shirt off of him and helped him take off his jeans and panties. They dropped the clothes on the floor, before Ashton grabbed Luke and pushed him back onto the couch, making him get on all fours. Ashton also removed his clothes and they ended up in the same place as Luke’s.

             “Mmmm, you look so good like this, princess,” Ashton said, as he leaned down and left kisses along Luke’s back. “Are you ready to take my cock like the good little slut you are?”

              Luke whimpered, “Yes, daddy, please.”

              “You wanna be fucked hard?” Ashton asked, as he ran his large hands along Luke’s slender body.

              “Yes!” Luke almost yelled, desperate to be filled up.

              “Good boy,” Ashton replied, as he stuck three of his fingers in Luke’s mouth, making him suck on them.

              Once his fingers were wet, he took them and gently dragged them over Luke’s pink hole, making Luke whine, wanting more. Ashton then slowly entered one finger, feeling how tight Luke was. Once that finger was in, he slowly entered the second one, pumping and scissoring them both, stretching Luke further, making him moan. He entered the third finger and pumped them in and out a few times before pulling back out.

              He spat into his hand and pumped his cock a few times before lining it up with Luke’s entrance. He slowly pushed himself in, gasping as he became enveloped in the tight warmth. Luke moaned loudly at the feeling.

             “Does that feel good, slut?” Ashton asked, as he began to thrust in and out, quickly picking up speed.

             “Fuck yeah, daddy!” Luke whimpered, as Ashton reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling hard on it as he continued to thrust as fast as he could.

             With one hand pulling on Luke’s hair, Ashton moved the other down and smacked Luke’s ass, the sensitive area turning bright red again, causing Luke to let out a cry.

             Ashton then reached up and wrapped his hand around Luke’s throat, squeezing it hard enough to feel Luke gulp. “You wanna cum, princess?” he asked, and Luke nodded in response.

             Ashton laughed, “Not yet, you need to learn your lesson. Dirty sluts don’t get to enjoy themselves.”

             Ashton continued thrusting incredibly fast, before slowing down enough to thrust extremely deep, hitting Luke’s prostate.

             “Fuck!” the younger boy cried out, wanting to feel that again.

             Ashton did it a few more times, resulting in Luke being drawn to tears. “I need to cum, daddy! Please!”

             “Not yet,” Ashton stated, firmly, as he hit Luke’s prostate a couple more times. He then reached up and wrapped his hand around Luke’s painfully hard cock and pumped it a few times.

             “It’s okay, you can cum now,” Ashton said, and it only took two more pumps before Luke came. His body shuddered as he let out a long moan, the black leather below him being splattered with his hot, white cum.

              Ashton continued to slowly thrust into Luke as he came down from his high. “Did that feel good, princess?”

              “Yes, so good,” Luke replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

               Ashton furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lip as he focused on reaching his orgasm. A few minutes later, he came deep in Luke’s ass and he continued to thrust, riding out the blissful feeling.

               Ashton slowly pulled himself out, watching as his cum quickly ran down Luke’s leg. He took two of his fingers and quickly ran it along Luke’s leg, catching some of the cum before reaching up and placing the fingers into Luke’s mouth, who teasingly sucked them clean.

               “Such a good little slut,” Ashton said, as he sat down and pulled Luke down into his lap. Both boys sat on the couch, sweaty and panting. Luke slowly leaned over and kissed Ashton, wrapping his arms around his neck before breaking their lips apart to say, “I’m sorry, daddy.”

                Ashton smiled and kissed his younger boyfriends forehead before stating, “It’s okay, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that wasn't so bad!  
> I hope no one was too bothered by the watersports but that's like my fave and I personally think there's a massive lack of that in this fandom.  
> Anyway...


End file.
